Teen dating violence (TDV) is serious public health issue that disproportionately impacts African American youth and their families. TDV is associated with negative health outcomes, high-risk behaviors, and future intimate partner violence. The purpose of our project, Shaping the Message, is to reduce TDV among African American youth using community based participatory research (CBPR) methods. Prevention efforts that focus on reducing societal risk factors, such as TDV supportive social norms, are needed to enhance current prevention efforts targeting individual risk factors. Social norms often play a critical role in maintaining individual, relationship, and community risk factors. This projct seeks to identify core intervention elements necessary to integrate two evidence- supported approaches-youth and family engagement and media literacy--in order to change TDV supportive social norms. A public university, a private historically black college (HBCU), and a community organization will enhance an existing partnership and build upon successful past research collaborations and TDV prevention activities. In addition, all partners are experienced in effectively facilitating group process, managing conflict, and bringing all voices into the discussion. This project will focus on youth and families who live in the Beattie's Ford Road Corridor, a predominately African American community with significant challenges and strengths. The partnership will engage community members and recruit advisory board members through a series of community meetings. We will use multiple community forums to provide TDV health education, promote dialog, and gather feedback over three years. We will also provide a two-part CBPR workshop for all prospective Advisory Board members. The Advisory Board will be made up of community members, research and content experts, and youth. They will guide partnership activities, including data design, collection, analysis, and dissemination in accordance with CBPR principles. Board members will meet quarterly and commit to a three-year term of service. During Year 2, we plan to collect preliminary data based on research questions developed by our advisory board. Preliminary data will be disseminated locally, regionally, and nationally through conferences, papers, and project newsletters. In Year 3, findings will be used to create an articulated research agenda that includes future CBPR projects and funding proposals. The partnership will also execute an MOU to ensure that collaborative efforts are sustained.